A Guide to Outsiders
Originally written by the Iron Lord, A Guide to Outsiders began as a collection of poems, memnomics for peasants to remember the strengths and weaknesses of their foes. He employed a particular rhyme scheme, assigning each element a different pattern. The book was widely read, and further authors continued the trend of prefacing each more detailed entry with a peasant's poem. The Roll of the Fey Lords and Ladies By the pricking of my thumbs, Two Queens this way come. I point at the display, Two Knights in brazen array. With uplifted finger mock, Two Fools in chains lock'd. To a promise bound, Two Ladies in charges gown'd. And with the last will I swear, Two Hounds to beware. Paradise: 7-7-7 --- --- --- Plant: 5-7-7 - - --- --- Dryad: Treetied tempress true Woodcutters travel in threes Burning hot tongues terrify Corpse Candle: Yellow blue white green Bones unburied lie- red light Danger lies only with men Fire: 7-5-7 --- - - --- Brigii's Steeds: Red Horse-shod in fire and love Brigii's highest gift Eat the wildfire, spews the smoke Kitsune: Pinch her bottom, check for tails Red hair gold eyes ware Only silk can she weave Liderc: Hide your face, the Liderc comes Wear a second face Trap him in a silver moon Metal/Thunder: 5-5-7 - - - - --- Headless Trunk: Your lover is dead Let him lie with ghosts Or your babe headless be born Red Caps: Bloody caps hunt men They fear not iron Fear and surprise are their tools Villam: Thunderstuck mad mage Endures after death Woe to those that have wronged him! Wind: 7-7-5 --- --- - - Nunatii's Brides: Whores to demons wed to Pitch In witchlight they dance on high The fearless they spare Owl Dukes: Servants of the Maimed One whole Loyal to Queen, baleful bite The oldest trick works Sylph: Abandon home livelihood Duty to chase the wind nymphs Ground with a pebble Water: 5-7-5 - - --- - - Fossergrim: Behind the cascade Unwary skulls of maidens Red belts keep you pure Ladies of the Snowstorm: His waves Her cold depths Never warm always longing Lost in the Snowstorm Nutons: False diplomats bred From maids- precisely polite Iron does not bite Undine: Beautiful River Sweet water is Undine work Bitter herbs break charm Earth: 7-5-5 --- - - - - Bonecrunchers: Bonecrunchers battlefields prowl What they eat they learn Cut guts and break jaws Gwyllion: Goatherders have no brothers Gwyllion tells no lie- test them daily Korrigan: Menhir midgets, dolmen dwarves Gatekeepers and Guards Of the Primal lands Pech: Child snatcher ophan maker Iron bracelet- Pech Skulks away to brood Sith: The Gemspark friend of jewelers Snowblind bright adder stings Beardbane woodwary Troll: Craggy mountain face demands Narrow straits they guard Goathorn they abhor Hell: 5-5-5 - - - - - - Demon Ogre: Cunning brutes wearing Forms elemental Discord, fear and woe Dybbuk: Demon Ghost- Breathless body Startouch makes them flinch Death frees them, kills you Pixies: minor plant fairies, most of whom only last a season: Buds (Spring), Flowers (Summer), Fruits (Autumn) and Icicles (Winter) The Courts themselves are set, but their subjects vary by the season. One dryad of no importance, for instance, is a member of the Unseelie Court when her tree is frozen, and a member of the Seelie court in summer. North: Winter : Blue South: Summer: Red East: Purple West: Yellow By the Chromatic Theory, Purple is Spring (flowers) and Yellow is Fall (grain) By the Ley Lines Theory, ley lines diminish as one moves east, therefore East is Autumn and West is Spring Category:Planes